Of Love, Strippers, and An Alternate Universe
by Peanut61654
Summary: Gray is kissed by a mysterious woman and wakes up in bed ..with Natsu! He also meets other Fairy Tail members along the way! How will Gray manage to get home? Will his feelings for a certain Dragon slayer change? GrayXNatsu and other pairings I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters .. M cause I'm paranoid xD Fluffyness :3
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what time is it? Torture Natsu and Gray time! XD Man I have turned Natsu into a girl, killed Gray, locked them into a room together, and now I am making Gray go to another world… I am mean but at least they fall in love over and over again 3 :3 So read and enjoy I love everyone's review so keep them coming! :D **

**UPDATED****!: Fixed most spelling and grammar errors I hope x **

**********CHALLENGE: If anyone can guess who the mysterious woman in the story is I will give you a prize of your choosing ( nothing outrageous of course...keep the prize reasonable xD Like one prize could be I could make you a character in a story I will write in the future) Hint:: She is in one other story that I wrote about Gray and Natsu! Leave your guess along with your review :) Good luck!**

* * *

Gray Fullbuster walked down the street. It was a cold and frosty night. Small white snowflakes danced to the ground. Gray smiled; whenever it snowed, it reminded him of his late teacher Ur. He continued to walk, now with no shirt on, toward his apartment complex. The raven-haired teen stopped in front of an allay as a loud crashing sound came from behind a dumpster. Curiosity getting the best of him he peered behind the large metal trash can and saw nothing but a few food wrappers and an empty soda bottle. Gray frowned when the sound of heels hitting the gravel made it to his ears. He cautiously looked up to see, what looked to be a petite woman in a black cloak, strands of bleach blonde hair flowed out of the front of the hood and fell down her chest. She had on tall, white high heels and she walked confidently toward the ice mage.

"Hello?" He asked in slight worry.

The woman did not say a word but stopped inches away from Gray's face. He could fell her hot breath hit his face as she put her hand behind his neck and kissed him on the forehead forcefully. Instantly his eye sight was blurry and he fell to his knees he held on to the fabric of the ladies cloak. He tried his best not to pass out but finally the darkness overwhelmed him.

XXX

The Raven's eyes flew open and he jolted upward. He was breathing hard like he just ran a marathon. He quickly surveyed the room he was in. It was clean and white, he was currently sitting in large bed with a pure white comforters. Next to Gray was a large human sized lump in the covers, pink tuffs of hair came out of the top of the blanket and slowly the person sat up. The ice mage blinked a few times, there in bed next to him was his best friend and rival Natsu Dragneel. He looked the same but one thing caught his eye. Natsu's Fairy Tail mark was missing from his tan shoulder. Now looking down at himself, Gray saw a few things that slightly shocked him. He had a metal band wrapped around his finger and his blue Fairy Tail mark was missing from his chest.

"Morning baby…" He muttered groggily.

"Um…morning?" He replied, trying to get over the fact that the pinkette had said 'baby.'

'What the hell is going on?!' Gray thought as Natsu rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

A loud beeping sound came from the bedside.

"Ugh turn that off…" The fire mage wined as he sat up.

Gray turned his head and saw an alarm clock. He hit the word 'snooze' and frowned.

"Where are we?" He asked as he turned back to the other teen.

"What do you mean?" Natsu chuckled as he knocked on Gray's head," We are at home remember?"

"Home?" He repeated.

"Uhhuh. Gray are you okay?"

"Y-yeah."

Natsu shook his head slightly and stood up. He was now mooning Gray. Gray raised an eyebrow. He had never seen 'that part' of Natsu before. Said mage turned around and grinned.

"Thanks to you, I hurt a lot right now."

Gray eyes grew wide as he added two and two together.

"Well I need to get dressed and go to work." He stated as he opened the closet door. Inside was a tight blue shirt and jeans. There was a emblem on the shirt that had a firetruck on it with the words 'Fiore Fire station.' And on the other side was his name printed in small yellow letters. Gray expected to read 'Natsu Dragneel' but instead it read 'Natsu Fullbuster. '

Gray's eyes grew wider and wider until they could have popped out of their sockets. Everything started to kind of made sense. Them naked in bed, the rings, and the last name. He was married to Natsu. The pinkette raised an eyebrow but grabbed the door knob. He smiled at his beloved Gray.

"I'll see you tonight…please don't rub on too many girls tonight okay? That job is going to drive me crazy with jealousy. Anyway, I love you, bye." He said as he stole a quick kiss on Gray's lips and walked out the door.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Gray whispered hastily as the door shut softly.

The raven sat there in silence lost and confused. Two things were on his mind. How did he get there and how will he get back home? He took the opportunity to go and explore his new surroundings. He put on a pair of jeans and a white shirt that was on the floor. He frowned as he stepped out the door. It led straight outside.

XXX

Gray was walking down the street. It was sunny and a warm breeze blew through his crazy raven hair. Everything looked the same, the same buildings and rivers. Gray was walking toward where Lucy's apartment should've been. He saw that the complex was still standing and he knocked on the door. The ice mage had no idea what to expect. Someone opened the door slowly and two eyes peered at him through the crack.

"Are…are you a sprit?" A trembling voice questioned.

"No..no it's me Gray? Gray Fullbuster?"

"G-gray? Sorry I don't know a Gray…Aquarius came over a few minutes earlier so sorry for accusing you of being a sprit mister. "The female voice replied, who he guessed was Lucy Heatfillia, shut the door, muttering about sprits and the stars.

Gray rubbed the back of his head.

'What is wrong with Lucy? She almost seemed scared when she mentioned her friendly celestial sprits. 'The raven thought as he walked down the road some more.

The new world was getting less normal by the minute. On the brick wall was a poster for a concert by Iron Gajeel that afternoon in the plaza. This made Gray chuckle to himself seeing the former Iron Dragon slayer's face plastered on a concert poster. He walked forward everyone glancing at him blushing and giggling saying things like:

"Look there is that guy…god did you got to the show last night?"

"Oh my god, I think I might die of a nosebleed!"

"I am so going to the Fairy House tonight!"

"Look its Gray or the 'Frozen Fairy'. "

Gray raised his eye brow questionably. What was everyone talking about? He finally felt his stomach growl as the sweet scent of fresh backed pastries hit his nose. He stopped at a bakery that was called," Scarlet's Cakes and Pastries. 'He stepped in and was greeted by more warm scents. A woman with long scarlet hair stood at the counter.

"E-Erza?" The raven said as she turned around.

She smiled at him warmly with a plate of strawberry cake in her hand and flour all over her silver apron and her face.

"Welcome to Scarlet's Cakes and Pastries!" Ersa said mouth full of cake.

"Uh..yeah"

"What would you like to buy today sir?" Maybe you want…strawberry cake…" She said as she gestured to the cake she was holding, "Or maybe even some…Strawberry cake? I love strawberry cake!"

"No..no thank you." The ice mage stuttered as he turn towards the door.

"What do you mean no...?" She asked, voice getting low and now she had a knife in her hand.

"I-I mean of course I'll buy a slice!" Gray stuttered again as he made a surrender motion with his hands.

"Great!" Erza smiled, dropping the knife.

'No matter what world I am in Erza is still…Erza..' The raven thought as he smirked.

She gave him a box with a slice of strawberry cake that had already been bitten into. He smiled at her , said goodbye and turned to leave again. This time someone walked inside and the door let out a small 'ding!' To Gray's surprise it was Jellal but without the red tattoo on his face. He pasted him without even a glance and kissed Erza fully on the lips. Gray cringed as he was preparing for Erza to punch him in the face but instead she just smiled and kissed him back. The raven shook his head in disbelief and walked out the door.

XXX

Gray continued walking now the sun was still high in the air, heating the world below.

'How long has it been sense I got here? I hope everyone at the Guild is okay..' He thought as he took a bite of the strawberry cake he had bought from Erza.

Still deep in his thought he slammed into someone, he felt liquid drip down his shirt.

"S-sorry…" A female voice slurred.

The raven looked up to see none other then Cana with a rosy hue on her cheeks.

"It's okay." He replied as he tried to brush off what he believed to be alcohol and cake crumbs of his white shirt.

The brunette smiled at him as she walked away in slow and unsteady steps with a cup in her hand. Gray composed himself from the weird experience but compared to everything that had happened to him so far it seemed like the most normal thing.

'Who else am I going to met?" He thought a bit worried.

Suddenly, music filled his ears. He furrowed his brow as he walked toward the source. The raven had entered what looked to be plaza filled with a crowd of cheering people. Then Gray remember the poster he had seen that morning. He frowned slightly as he made his way through a crowd made up of mostly screaming girls and their unimpressed boyfriends who were probably dragged there against their wills. Finally, after what seemed like forever he made it up to the front of the stage. There dressed in his usual crazy outfit and a black fedora, was Gajeel. He was singing a tone that Gray was not familiar with but for some reason it sounded good.

"I love you!" A girl screeched in his ear.

Gray looked to his left to see Levy in an all black dress and a black headband with a poster that said

'Marry me, Gajeel!"

The raven raised a questioning eyebrow but shook it off and turned his attention back to the concert.

XXX

The ice mage quickly exited the plaza before the other girls so he wouldn't be trampled. He sighed in relief as he reached the safety of the sidewalk. The sun was now quickly setting and stars began to appear in the sky.

"Gray!" He heard a voice shout.

"Who is it this time?" He mumbled as he turned to see Lyon running toward him with about a dozen girls running after him.

Gray's eyes grew wide as he realized they were all running straight towards him. Before he could turn and run from the incoming danger he was grabbed and thrown into an ally that he was standing by. The girls all ran past and he heard a sigh of relief.

"Whats the big deal!" Gray shouted getting away from the white haired ice mage.

"Oh you know…those fan girls are a real handful sometimes." He said between gasps.

"Right…fan girls…" Gray nodded in fake agreement.

"Well you ready? Show is about to start!" Lyon said as he composed himself.

"Yeah I'm ready." Gray said in a confused tone.

"Great!" Lyon smirked as he grabbed the raven's wrist and ran to were the Fairy Tail guild was supposed to be. In it's place was the same building but with a different name.

"Fairy House: home to the greatest 'dancers in all of magnolia?" Gray asked as he read it aloud.

"Yeah…we work here remember?" Lyon said giving his friend a puzzled look.

Lyon led him to the back door with a sign that read:

'Dancers only'

'I dance?" Gray asked himself as they walked through the door. Inside were makeup stations, racks, and racks of outrageous costumes and lounge couches. Gray's eyes widened. Was he really a dancer here? Lyon greeted some other 'dancers' who were standing in the room prepping for the show.

"So the Frozen Fairies have finally arrived huh?" A guy chuckled.

Lyon sparked up a conversation with him and Gray look a seat on the couch thinking about how to dance.

'I'm not a bad dancer but I'm not very good either.' He thought as a man with a head set, a clipboard, and black clothes entered the room with a stern look.

"Alright…Lyon and Gray go first then-"He blabbed on and on.

Gray's heart started beating faster and his stomach started to hurt. He was very nervous and he did not want to make a fool of himself out there.

"Come on, Fullbuster lets go!" Lyon said as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him out on to the large stage.

Lights blinded Gray and he blinked a few times to clear his vision. High pitched screams and loud booming music filled the room.

Lyon grabbed the microphone that was on the stage and grinned.

"You girls ready?" he asked, his question was replied by more screams.

He set it down and smiled as the song 'Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake' started to play loudly. A spot light shinned on him brightly and the rest of the room darkened. Lyon started to twirl his hips around and dance in a rather erotic way. He dipped down to the floor and dragged his hand up his body, earning squeals from some of the fans in the crowd. He threw his shirt down on the stage floor and walked up to the edge of the crowd still thrusting his hips, dollar bills were being stuffed down his pants and other places. The girls were cheering him on as he pulled up a girl from the coward. She looked about to pass out as he danced on her and rubbed against her. About the middle of the song the spot light turned on Gray. His eyes grew wide.

'What am I going to do?' He thought as he stood there awkwardly.

Finally he decided to go with it. He started to take off his shirt slowly and tossed it on the stage. He swiveled his hips and ran his hands down his legs getting some cheering from the coward. After dancing around smoother then he thought he would be able to he walked up to the crowd. He felt paper being thrown at him and stuffed deep in his pants.

"Gray-sama!" Someone cooed.

He looked over to the girl who screamed his name and saw Juvia. She had hearts in her eyes as she put a ten dollar bill down his pant. The raven smiled halfheartedly at her as he began to move his hips in a swifter motion. He scanned the crowed and saw wild pink hair. Natsu appeared next to Juvia and smiled at him. The pinkette was still in his uniform and Gray had a great idea. He reached down and took his 'husband's' hand. Natsu gave him a startled look as he began to rub against the dragon slayer. Natsu gave a cute smiled and began to rub in return. Squeals and cheering came from the crowd as he planted a long kiss on the pink haired mage's lips. The song finally ended and some girls groaned in disappointment as the Frozen Fairies and Natsu disappeared behind the curtain.

XXX

Natsu and Gray were now back at their house. Gray kissed Natsu longingly as he slumped into bed.

'I have never really realized how much I want Natsu…' Gray thought as he held said mage in his arms.

Gray recapped on all the things that had happened that day, to being kissed by the mysterious woman to stripping in front of a crowd of fan girls to falling in love with Natsu.

'If I'm stuck here I wouldn't mind but… I miss Fairy Tail…" The raven thought as he frowned.

Gray chuckled to himself. He would never be able to look at his guild mates the same after this experience.

"You okay?" Natsu asked looking up at him.

"Did I ever tell you how.. beautiful you look?" He asked as he held onto his 'husband' a bit tighter.

"Millions of times but thank you." Natsu grinned as he kissed Gray's chest.

Gray let out a yawn; sleep was beginning to take hold of him.

"I love you, Natsu…" Gray whispered as he shut his eyes.

"I love you too, Gray."

XXX

Gray's eyes fluttered open. He jolted upwards and looked around. He was…still in the alleyway. The woman in the black cloak grinned at him as turned to walk away.

"Wha-wait!" He shouted in protested.

"You're welcome, Gray Fullbuster." She whispered as she disappeared.

XXX

* * *

**So how many of you are fan-girling now. XD You're welcome anyway Which alternate Fairy Tail member did you like the best? Your least favorite? Hope you enjoyed **** Please favorite and review 3 Sorry for an spelling errors I wrote this pretty fast soo…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two due to popular demand :D Please favorite and review!**

* * *

Natsu gasped as he shot out of, Lucy's, bed. Happy stirred beside him as he tried to slow his breathing.

_Natsu looked a Gray in slight shock as he began to rub against him. Natsu gave a cute smile and began to rub in return. Squeals and cheering came from the crowd as the ice mage planted a long kiss on the pink haired mage's lips._

"It was all just a dream.."

_"Did I ever tell you how… beautiful you look?" the raven asked, as he held onto Natsu a bit tighter._

_"Millions of times but thank you." The pink haired teen grinned as he kissed Gray's chest._

_Gray let out a yawn; sleep seemed to take hold of him._

"But it felt so…"

"_I love you, Natsu" Gray whispered as he shut his eyes._

"_I love you too, Gray."_

"Real…"

He heard footsteps and Lucy Heartfilla walked out of the bathroom, a towel rapped around her naked body.

"What felt real?" She asked, "And for the last time…DON'T SLEEP IN MY BED!"

Natsu ignored the fuming celestial mage, his mind was still in a shocked and longing mode.

"Why did I dream about that?" He asked aloud, concerning Lucy a little.

"Wha?" Happy said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked as she walked over to the dragon slayer.

He turned to her with a fake smile.

"Yeah Lucy, Did I ever tell you how comfortable your bed is?"

Lucy shook her head in irritation as she went to the bathroom and changed.

'What got him so freaked out?" She thought as she slipped her blue bow in her hair.

'I need to see that stupid snow cone…' Natsu thought as he got out of Lucy's bed and walked out the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Happy shouted as he pursued after his friend.

XXX

It seemed like a perfectly normal day at the Fairy Tail guild hall. Gray was sitting at a table talking to Juvia. Cana was chugging down her beer, Mira was cleaning up the rest of the dishes, and Erza was threatening someone who wanted some of her precious cake. Levy was reading a novel and Gajeel was enjoying a healthy bowl of…nails and screws. Gray was acting as though he never went to his alternate world but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Mostly Natsu kissing him and being in love with him.. The raven looked around; the pink haired dragon slayer was not in the guild hall. As if Natsu knew Gray was thinking about him, he stormed in the hall, his feline friend not far behind. Everyone looked at him but quickly turned back to what they were doing. He walked right up to Gray.

"Hey Flame-"

Before he could finish his insult Gray was met but a pair of warm lips. The ice mage was caught off guard but he slowly got into it. He pulled Natsu closer to him as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Gray knew everyone's eyes were on them now as the two wizard's tongues clashed. The raven picked up the pinkette as they slipped out the doors still going at it.

There was silence throughout the normally loud guild hall.

"What the…what just happened?" Happy stuttered.

XXX

The next couple of days were a blur. Gray and Natsu had finally gotten together officially and no one in the guild was very surprised when they announced it to everyone. Now the pair was in Gray's cluttered apartment. Somehow, Natsu got Happy to stay with Lucy and Plue.

"Heh you know what's weird… I had a dream about you…" Natsu started as he looked over at Gray.

"Huh? Really…What about?" Gray replied in amusement.

The pinkette grinned as a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Oh…well… we were married and I was a firefighter and you were a…a - well you were a 'dancer' of sorts."

The raven's eyes widened as he had a flash back from the world he had visited only days before.

'Did that woman get to Natsu to?' He thought as the pinkette explained his wild dream.

"But the one thing that got to me was before I got up…a woman in a cloak walked up to me- at the end of the dream and kissed my forehead. Then I woke up."

"W-Weird…" Gray said as he scratched the back of his head and pulled the dragon slayer closer to him.

The moon light from the window casted a slivery glow on the fiery mage's face making him look more beautiful then he was already. Gray grinned as he kissed his true love and Natsu kissed him back.

"Maybe we should go on a mission…you know just the two of us?" Natsu suggested quietly.

"Yeah…but for now I have a better idea." Gray replied in what sounded like a purr.

XXX

"No! I need money for rent and.."

"We are a team remember."

Erza, Lucy, and Happy looked at Gray and Natsu with slight anger. Had the pair forgotten about their team?

The blue exceed frowned," Yeah…We haven't done a mission together in a long time."

"I'm sorry buddy… I guess you guys can come along to." Natsu said with an apologetic smile.

Gray sighed.

'There goes being alone with Natsu.' He thought as he grabbed a random request off the board.

_Clean mansion_

_Reward: 5,000 jewel per wizard._

"Woah!" Lucy said as she grabbed the request.

"Lets do it. I have been waiting for a time to use all the cleaning supplies I have." Erza said as she gestured to a large cart…filled with cleaning supplies.

"Where did that come from?" Happy squeaked.

"I don't know but lets go clean this mansion!" Natsu said excitedly.

Gray smirked and nodded, now with nothing on but his underwear. He walked out the Fairy Tail guild hall and the others followed.

XXX

Natsu hung out the window of the train in misery. He felt sick to his stomach as they train barreled down the tracks.

"Ughh…" He wined as his pre-lunch snack flew out of his mouth.

Gray rubbed his boyfriend's back, trying to comfort him. The dragon slayer laid his head on the raven's legs. The train pulled in the station minutes later. They group walked out of the train and to the mansion which was very close to the train station. Everyone agreed that this would be a very easy mission. Natsu composed himself as he knocked on the door of the mansion. A petite lady with bleach blonde hair answered the door. She smiled at them shyly.

"We are here for the request." Erza said.

The woman nodded.

"I'm Rebecca. I put in the request."

She led them into the parlor.

Gray looked at the woman's shoes.

'Those look like-'He thought as they kept walking.

The shoes were tall, white high heels. The exact same ones from "that night." Rebecca instructed them what to clean and what not to touch.

"But will you two stay here please?" She asked in a small voice as she pointed to Natsu and Gray. Lucy, Happy, and Erza frowned but nodded as they went to the other room and went to work. Gray looked at Rebecca with curiosity. Was she the same woman? Natsu looked at woman without an expression. He was having the same thoughts as Gray. They both had a feeling that it was her.

"So I'm sure you have already guessed who I am." Rebecca said slyly as she sat down on the nearby chair.

"You-you sent me to the other world.." Gray voiced his thoughts as pointed to the woman.

"Yes and like I said that night, you're welcome. I'm glad everything finally worked out between the two of you." Rebecca continued," Let me explain… My name is Rebecca All. I am a 'dream' mage. I sent you both into a world that is partly what I made up and partly what your inner self wants. Gray, you wanted Natsu to be yours, the rest of that world was a mix between what you fantasize, and what I thought would be amusing. "

Gray looked at her blankly. He was sort of thankful to her. He was glad he finally learned that he loved Natsu.

"Also Natsu was in the same world and his self conscious wanted the same thing. That thing would be you " Rebecca concluded as she leaned back in the chair. Natsu grinned slightly at her.

"But why? Why did you do all that for us?" The pinkette asked.

"Oh…Well I retired from a dark guild and decided to play match maker for some couples who can't see who they love without a little help." Rebecca sighed.

"Thank you." Natsu smiled brightly.

"Yeah…Thank you." Gray grinned.

"No problem.. Now I have to go set up Miss. Erza and Jellal." She chuckled," Now go and clean. I'm not paying you boys for nothing."

Gray and Natsu chuckled to as they turned to go to the other room.

"Also Gray…your clothes are gone." The blonde-haired woman said in slight amusement.

Gray frowned as he looked down at his now naked body and looked to see Natsu massively blushing and glancing down at his-

"Gray! Natsu! Come one we need some help!" Lucy yelled form the other room.

The two walked hand in hand to the other room, thinking about the new world that had opened up to them thanks to the mysterious woman called Rebecca All.

XXX

* * *

**Hmm did you guys like the ending? I made up Rebecca in my Who do You Really Love story x) She was never supposed to be a wizard really but I thought it would be cool lol Please favorite and review! Stay tuned for new Gratsu stories in the future…**


End file.
